Adventure on a day of Hot Springs
by BulbaSan
Summary: Roserade, Celebi, a female Squirtle with long blonde hair and Meloetta decide to go to the Hot Springs to take a rest but things hardly go as they would have wanted when they have to defend their dignity before things get worse.
1. Meloetta s embarassing situation

It have been a hard week and Roserade, Celebi, and a female Squirtle with long blonde hair decided to go to the hot springs; Meloetta also wanted to come but she was shy and was unsure to go or not, she had never went to the hot springs before and the thought of getting naked on public made her nervous, the other girls got tired of waiting for her so they had decided to go ahead. Finally, they had arrived at the hot springs of Pokemon City and entered right away on the building then they went to take her clothes off (or shell on the Squirtle´s case). Having finished undressing, the girls took their towels with them so they could dry with them after finishing and entered on the water.

Meanwhile, Meloetta had finally decided to go to the hot springs; she entered on the building and went to take her clothes off as well, however, she was still a bit unsure so she decided to cover with a towel.

"So at last you decided to come in Meloetta, I´m so glad of it!" said Celebi as soon as she saw Meloetta enter. "But wait, why are you covering yourself with a towel? Don´t be so shy, take it off! Nobody is going to laugh off you I promise, and besides, all of us are naked!"

"She´s right!" agreed Roserade. "Come on, get into the water already, it´s very relaxing"

Meloetta was still insecure.

"Come on, are you going to come inside or not?" said the female Squirtle, who was getting impatient.

Meloetta was still paralyzed, so the blonde Squirtle decided to come off of the water and took Meloetta´s towel off and as the girls saw her body they gasped.

"I can´t believe it, what did you did to have that figure?!" said the female Squirtle in shock.

"Wow! I honestly never believed that you would look like that, I´m amazed!" added Roserade.

"Indeed! Tell me your secret, please!" said Celebi also.

Now Meloetta was even more nervous than before.

The other girls just keep staring at her, with the female Squirtle looking closely at her.

"Leave me alone already!" screamed Meloetta in a sudden burst of rage.

She then kicked the blonde Squirtle on the face by lifting her right leg leaving Roserade and Celebi awestruck; having realized what she had just done, Meloetta covered her vagina in embarrassment, Roserade and Celebi couldn´t help but laugh.

"THAT´S IT! I´m leaving this place NOW!" said an angry Meloetta who couldn´t tolerate anything more.


	2. The boy s plan

On a plaza near the Hot Springs, Totodile, a Squirtle with sunglasses and a black afro named John, and Bulbasaur were having a walk.

"So, does anybody of you know where Stefanie is?" asked John.

"Oh, I think she went to the hot springs" answered Bulbasaur.

"The hot springs? Just great, now I won´t be able to ask her for a date"

"Hehehe, this is going to be just great" said Totodile as he brought out some strange capes. "This, my friends, are invisibility capes, with them we would be able to sneak into the girls bath because they do not only make us invisible but also prevent anybody from hearing what we do or say"

"Wow, this sure is wonderful, I can´t wait to see how Stefanie looks like!" said John who was getting quite excited.

"I´m not sure guys, I don´t think we should violate her privacy like that…" said Bulbasaur who didn´t quite agree with his perverted friends.

"Come on Bulbasaur, don´t be such a party pooper. I doubt she´s alone out there, she must be with Roserade and perhaps even Celebi!" said Totodile as he tried to convince Bulbasaur who was left thinking.

"…Well…Where did you get that invisibility cape anyway?" asked Bulbasaur as he began to agree with their plan.

"A strange Swalot merchant sold it to me, but that´s hardly important now Bulbasaur! Come on, let´s get to work already guys!" answered Totodile who was eager to go.

The boys began their march to the hot springs and eventually they arrived at them.

"Ok guys, now is the time to act, put on that invisibility and let the fun begin" ordered Tototile to the boys.

They succeeded on turning invisible and began to approach the hot springs where the girls where, finding themselves inside the room where they had took their clothes off.

"Finally, we did it! And just as I thought, Roserade and Celebi are also here and even Meloetta, all of them surely must look quite nice! " said Totodile while looking at the girl´s clothes. "But this is no time to dawdle, let´s get inside already, I can´t wait to see them!"

The boys were about to enter were the girls were when suddenly their bodies started to twinkle, the invisibility cape was losing its effect.

"What the heck?! This can´t be happening, and we were so close too!" said Totodile in frustration. "Damn it! Now I get why the Swalot sold me those capes for just 1000 Pokes!"

"WHAT?! You moron!" said John angrily.

"Oh, I just KNEW something like this was going to happen, I should have stayed out of this!" said Bulbasaur worried.

"Shut up, this isn´t time for your nonsense!" said Totodile desperate "Now listen to me, we are going to grab their clothes, scram out of here and hide waiting them to come out!"

"Wait! You can´t…" was saying Bulbasaur when he was interrupted by Totodile.

"I don´t care what you have to say. Now, let´s do it John!" Then he and John grabbed the girl´s clothes and ran away leaving Bulbasaur behind.

"WAIT!" Screamed Bulbasaur as he ran desperately to catch up with them, unfortunately, in that same moment the invisibility cape had lost its effect and the scream was heard where the girls where. Back with them, they had managed to calm Meloetta down and now all of them were inside the water.

"What was that scream now? Bulbasaur? What would he be doing here? I thought he wasn´t the type that would spy on girls but guess I was wrong" said Stefanie.

"He was telling somebody else to wait, I guess it was Totodile..." said Celebi "And it sure it´s fishy that they just ran away like that, I´m going to check"

Celebi then went where the clothes were and immediately came back again.

"Girls, I don´t know how to say this but… THEY JUST RAN AWAY WITH OUR CLOTHES!" said Celebi desperate.

Back with Totodile and John they had broken up into shreds the clothes of the girls.


	3. When things couldn t have gone worse

"What did you just did?!" exclaimed Bulbasaur when he saw the mess of what was left of the girl´s clothes.

"We did what we had to do, now if you want to leave or stay here with us to see the spectacle is your choice" answered Totodile as he tossed the pieces left of the girl´s clothes into a trash can.

"Too bad to rain on your parade, but while I was chasing you the invisibility cape lost its effect and the girls heard me. Now go and do something about the girl´s clothes or you will get into trouble!"

"WHAD DID YOU JUST SAY?! I knew you were stupid but I never thought you would do something like that and besides you are crazy enough to think we will go to apologize! Let´s scram John!" answered an enraged Totodile "But first, Bulbasaur look behind you!"

"Uh?" said Bulbasaur as he turned around confused, then Totodile grabbed Bulbasaur and forced him to eat a sleeping seed. John came to help Totodile carry Bulbasaur, then the two jumped into a nearby river and swam as fast as they could.

The girls decided to come out of the hot springs covered with their towels to search for their clothes only to find the boys escaping.

"Just great, they surely had our clothes or already got rid of them" said Celebi

"Couldn´t you just travel on time to before they took our clothes?" asked Stefanie

"Is not that simple, I need a special portal to do that and there isn´t one right now…"

"The only choice will be to return to our homes back at Pokemon Square without nobody noticing" said Roserade

They walked hiding behind trees, empty buildings, trash cans, bushes or anything they could find, but they couldn´t hide of flying Pokémon. However, an opportunity presented when they eventually came into the entrance to an empty alley.

"I know this place, is the Celadon Alley, people doesn´t usually come here because the business around broke" said Celebi

"I remember it too! And if I recall correctly, this is a shortcut to Pokemon Square" added Meloetta

Things seemed to finally go well for the girls but suddenly, as they were walking through the alley, a Whimsicott went through the alley as well being chased by a Garchomp. In an effort to get rid of the Garchomp the Wimsicott created a gigantic hurricane which effectively blown Garchomp away, but unfortunately for the girls they were caught up in the hurricane as well; they were sent on the opposite direction of where they were walking to and lost their towels in the process.


	4. On Goldeen Lake

After being blown away by the hurricane, the girls had landed on a small lake. As the girls were arguing about what had happened they eventually noticed that a group of Goldeen and Seaking were looking at them.

"My, my, that sure is quite a pleasant view, too bad I didn´t bring out my camera" said a male Seaking when he realized that the girls noticed them.

"What´s the matter girls? You forgot your clothes at home?" added a female Goldeen who couldn´t stop laughing.

"(T-this can´t be…)" though Celebi with her face red as a Charmander´s flame

"What are you waiting for?! Let´s get out of here!" shouted Stefanie as she was coming off the lake.

The rest of the girls came off the lake as well and went to hide on a nearby bush to get out of sight of the fish pokemon.

"What´s the matter Celebi? You don´t look very well…" said Meloetta

"Girls, I know things are far from good but, as much as I don´t want to say it, the fact that we just found a group of Goldeen and Seaking isn´t coincidence. We are at Goldeen lake"

"So what of if?" asked Stefanie.

"This lake is right near Viridian Park which, as you all must know, is the most visited park at Pokemon City and I´m afraid we don´t have a choice but to get through it if we want to get back to our homes"


	5. Spectacle at Viridian Park

The girls picked up each a part of the bush in which they were hiding and covered with it as they began to attempt to cross Viridian Park without being noticed.

"Ok girls, this is the plan, we get near one of those trees, hide near it, and as soon as we are sure nobody can see us we move to another tree and so on until we manage to get out of here. After that we can go into the forest that´s near the park, perhaps I can made ourselves some clothes there since my powers increase when I´m on a forest and then we can go to our homes like nothing had happened" said Celebi in a low voice.

"Sounds good enough for me, just don´t make us look too ridiculous with those clothes you made" said Stefanie also in a low voice.

Despite the circumstances, the girls feel calm after hearing Celebi´s plan. They moved to a tree as quick as they could so nobody will notice them, what they didn´t realize however was that an Amoonguss was sleeping near the tree which released a toxic spore.

"I´m so beautiful, I´m the prettiest pokemon! I´m a super model!" said Celebi singing, unaware of what she was doing.

"Celebi? What´s gotten into you? Keep your voice low or they will notice us!" whispered Meloetta on Celebi´s ear.

"Oh no! Look over there, it´s an Amoonguss! Celebi must be under the effect of his toxic spore which causes hallucinations! It affects some pokemon more than others and this seems to be the case with Celebi" said Roserade as low as she could

Unfortunately for the girls their greatest fear came true when Celebi came off the bushes, then, she started to strike poses,lifted her legs, danced moving her butt, gave multiple twists and even flew around. The girls in their distraction were also affected by the toxic spores of Amoonguss and then they also came off the bushes.

"They are looking at me and that green pokemon is posing and dancing, that means this must be a ballet!" said Meloetta who changed to her pirouette form and began dancing around.

A female Lopunny became jealous of Meloetta´s dancing and decided to dance together with her since she was a famous dancer in Viridian Park

"All right girl, let´s see who has the best moves. Dance together with me!" said Lopunny to Meloetta.

Then they started dancing striking their best poses, of course Meloetta was attracting more attention but Lopunny was very talented with her moves so she was being cheered up.

"Was the matter, that´s all you got?" said Lopunny in an smug tone.

Meloetta got serious and began dancing like she had never done before and easily defeated Lopunny. Celebi, who had stopped posing to see Meloetta, Roserade and even Stefanie were applauding to Meloetta´s dance when suddenly the toxic spores finally lose their effects; without stopping to think too much about the issue the girls covered their privates and began to run as fast as they could, eventually they finally managed to get out of Viridian Park but just as they were leaving they saw a familiar face, it was the same Whimsiscott that send them flying.


	6. A naughty deal

"It´s you, you are the one that has the fault of all this mess!" said Stefanie pointing at the Whimsicott

"Stefanie, cover yourself…" said Celebi to which Stefanie obeyed blushing

"A-Anyway, what do you want?!" said Stefanie nervous of what she had just done

"Well, that was a little unexpected yet pleasant I must say blue one, but referring to your question, I just happened to follow you riding on another hurricane in the direction you were sent. However I miscalculated a little but I´m glad that I finally found you and I sincerely apologize for all the trouble I have caused you fully aware of the fact that you won´t forgive me anyway" said the Whimsicott who turned to be more polite than the girls had expected "I would like to repair you for the trouble I have caused you, I will give you the finest clothes I can offer and even give you a monetary compensation. Oh, how rude of me, I haven´t even told you my name, is Whimsicott, a simple name which is the same as the species I´m off but I´m quite proud of it regardless"

"You have some nerve, thinking you can buy an apologize and besides you seem rather fishy to me, why were you being chased by that Garchomp back there?" said Celebi in distrust

"Well I´m not exactly the finest pokemon I must say, I have some defects and one of them is my pleasure for gambling; the Garchomp who you saw just happened to lose one and was mad at me for it, quite the temperamental one that one. But anyway, shouldn´t you just trust me and come along? Because I think the passing pokemon are quite enjoying your little "features"." answered Whimsicott who leaved the girls blushing as they turned around.

"W-well, we will go with you with the condition you give us a chance to cover us with something before going with you" said Celebi

"But why we will go with him if we don´t need clothes anymore?!" said Stefanie realizing that Celebi just wanted to get out of there

"Girls, I´m afraid I wasn´t entirely honest with you; I can´t make you some clothes but I thought it was better to look ridiculous than naked and our homes are quite far from here…" answered Celebi

"So you don´t have much of a choice but to go with me then, I will wait for you right here and do not worry, I won´t look at you" said Whimsicott

The girls then went to cover themselves with what they could find on the forest making some "underwear". After that they went back to where Whimsicott was but he had gone to spy them and rushed back when he realized they were returning.

"Here you are girls, get ready because I´m about to begin"

After saying that, Whimsicott created another hurricane witch carried the girls to an odd alley, their "clothes" barely made it leaving exposed part of the skin of their boobs and butt cheeks. Then, the Whimsicott made a door appear using his grass powers.

"This is the place" said Whimsicott

"All right, but you better be telling the truth or else" said Stefanie giving Whimsicott a defiant look.

"Be free of worries, everything will be over before you realize it" said Whimsicott

They went inside the building and Whimsicott then made the door disappear again.

"Let me explain myself. I live here secretly because this building was abandoned so I installed these special doors, now allow me to show you were your clothes are" Whimsicott then made another door appear which lead to a hallway at which end where many costumes, suits and dresses; however, Whimsicott then strangely decided to made the door disappear again and then continued

"But before giving them to you I would like to have some entertainment, because as you must know they aren´t cheap. Besides, you aren´t on a position to argue since only I can open the doors here because they only work with his owner, a Swalot which is a good friend of mine sold them to me"

"Just what do you want?!" said Celebi who was losing her patience

"I imagine you already know that, I would like you to dance to me but without those things you are wearing. It only has to be one of you if you want and is a small price to pay since I already saw you anyway"

"Have you got not shame?! I knew you are attitude was fishy all along, you are just a pervert!" said Celebi

"I will go Celebi" said Meloetta

"What did you just say?!" said Stefanie

"I have already been nude into quite a few pokemon, at this point I don´t really mind showing off to another one and besides I think he is nothing more than a naughty pokemon. I´m sure that he will fulfill his promise, so there is no need to worry"

"Well, well, this is quite a surprise, since you are the prettiest of them I will gladly accept. I will even give you not only one but two dresses"

"Wait Meloetta! I will go with you as well, I won´t let you do this alone!" said Celebi.

"No Celebi! I will go with her instead, you have already went through a lot!" said Roserade who took her "clothes" off without waiting for an answer. Meloetta did the same afterwards.

"Ok, I changed my mind; I will let you take all the clothes you want!" said Whimsicott

Then, both Meloetta and Roserade started to dance on a provocative form. Each of them did a dance of their own. Roserade put her right hand on her waist then turned around several times and then began to move her hands up and down into her waist in rhythm while moving it from side to side, finally, she proceeded to turn around and moved her body together with her butt on a provocative form and turned around again to finish with a pose as she moved her boobs provocatively as well. After Roserade had finished, Meloetta began by turning around and moving her butt cheeks, then she faced Whimsicott again by turning around doing a Pirouette and lifted her leg; after that she stood on her head and opened her legs turning around, then she showed off her butt right at Whimsicott´s face and got on her feet again followed by several provocative acrobatics. Not finishing with her dance, Meloetta then gave several spins as she approached Whimsicott and then showed her boobs right on his face moving them provocatively together with her body, next she started to spin again changing to her aria form in the process and then put her body right on Whimsicott´s right side.

"ENOUGH, THAT´S ENOUGH!" after Meloetta stopped he continued "I will now give you your clothes as I promised, however, I will appreciate if you please wait me here will I go for them because I nearly fainted back there"

The girls then waited for Whimsicott as he told them while he made the door to where the clothes where appear and disappear again. However, Whimsicott took longer than it would have been necessary which made the girls suspect.


	7. Show time

The girls were still waiting for Whimsicott but suddenly the wall that was behind them opened followed by a gust of wind which blew away what little was left of Celebi and Stefanie´s "clothes"; it turned out that where the girls were standing was actually a stage of sorts with a big screen above it in which they were featured with their nude butts exposed to an audience of around 500 male pokemon, after hearing their screams the girls turned around and covered their front parts and then a wall came down behind them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" shouted Celebi at Whimsicott who was safe from their reach behind a glass window on a little room way above where they were standing with a microphone and special sound devices.

"Well my pretty ladies, I´m afraid that this is actually an "entertainment place" and today you are the main show! Now, enjoy yourselves and be sure to don´t disappoint this fine gentlemen here!" said Whimsiccott on his microphone, then he released some toxic spores where the girls where "Be ready dear audience, because the fun is about to begin!"

After falling to the effect of the toxic spores the girls uncovered themselves and soon began to give the show that Whimsicott was expecting. First they turned around and moved their butt cheeks to the audience, then began to strike provocative poses as flames of sorts came off the stage, after that Meloetta and Celebi began to flew around the audience while Roserade and Stefanie started to dance, moving their boobs and their butt cheeks yet again as they moved turning around, striking poses, doing some acrobatics and spinning around the floor standing on their heads. After a little while, Meloetta and Celebi came back and then all the girls began to lift their legs in provocative ways turning around, sitting on the floor as well as spinning on it standing on their heads again. Not having finished yet, Meloetta and Celebi bestow some psychic powers to Roserade and Stefanie and then all the girls began to fly around the audience; they even landed at some times and danced with some pokemon.

"Oh, you handsome Machoke, this is the best contest of dancing I´ve ever had!" said Meloetta as he had her boobs right on the Machoke´s chest "Stop touching my butt, you naughty Sableye!"

"Oh my, this is too much for me!" said a Spinda who was dancing with Roserade as she lifted her right leg right in front of him, then he fainted.

"You are not quite my type, but you are looking quite good there!" said a Charmeleon who was dancing with Celebi.

"And you have seen nothing yet" answered Celebi who then showed of her butt right on the Charmeleon´s face which made him faint as well.

"What is such a hot Squirtle doing on a place like this?" said a Croconaw who was dancing with Stefanie.

"Why, isn´t this some kind of wild party? Come on little Croconaw, let´s have some fun!" said Stefanie as she started to provocatively pose around Croconaw´s body who couldn´t help but to faint.

The girls continued flying around and dancing until all the pokemon except Whimsicott fainted.

"Well, it would look like the show is over. All I have to do now is to put those girls to sleep and then made sure those other pokemon pay me a good sum" said Whimsicott

However, suddenly the girls went to where he was by broking the window.

"What the…?! What are you doing on here?! This can´t be happening!"

"You are so dumb, you were so busy looking at us that you didn´t notice that our dance back there was similar to what Meloetta had just did?" said Celebi looking defiantly at Whimsicott.

"W-Wait…Then that means that back there…No way!"

"Indeed, the toxic spores never affected us at all because we managed to become immune, however, as powerful as we are there was no way we could defeat 500 pokemon by ourselves without you wanting to play another dirty trick so instead we caught you off guard and now is time for you to pay for all you did to us!" continued Celebi

"H-hold on! Please!"

"Too late!"

The girls then proceeded to attack, Celebi and Roserade used Solarbeam then Stefanie used Hydro pump and Meloetta finished by using thunderbolt.

"…That sure hurt…but that was…sexy…" and having said that, Whimsicott fainted.

"Alright girls, now all we have to do is to get dressed and then we will call the police!"

But after Celebi said that somehow the wall on the stage got broken by the same Garchomp that was chasing Whimsicott before.

"Now, now, what do we have around here? Just look at all those pokemon! This will surely serve as evidence!" said the Garchomp who was looking around the place as he took pictures of it "And by the love of Arceus, what do we have up there? A bunch of naked girls, surely the accomplices of that nasty Whimsicott! (And boy, are they hot or what?)"

"Sheesh, don´t look at us like that, we had enough!" said Meloetta.

"AHEM! Listen girls, you are under arrest for the illegal "entertainment" business this Whimsicott is running here!" and saying that the Garchomp launched some kind of electric handcuffs which leaved the girls helpless.

"Just listen please! We have nothing to with what Whimsicott did, we just got caught on this…somehow…" said Celebi

"You can explain yourself at the court girl. Now come over here or I will take it as putting resistance!"

Speechless, the girls came down from where Whimsicott was carrying him and accompanied Garchomp who then picked up his radio "Hello? Garchomp here, I finally managed to catch that nasty Whimsicott. It wasn´t easy, he blew me away with his hurricane but luckily for me as I was trying to figure out where he went after that I saw yet another one of his hurricanes so I followed it until I came to a suspicious alley were I hit the wall with my dragon claws until it broke and as my instincts told me that happened to be the hideout of Whimsicott. I broke into an stage of sorts and then finally managed to apprehend that nasty fellow"

"That´s great news Garchomp, but why did you call us?"

"Yeah, about that, well, there are about 500 pokemon in here and I believe I will need some help here…"

"WHAT?!...I mean, sure thing, I will call for some reinforcements and will apprehend them to ask them for answers…somehow…"

"Thanks commander Granbull, Garchomp out"

"But wait Garch-" said Granbull before Garchomp hanged up the radio

"Just a thing, before we go to the police station let´s make sure you put some clothes on, or are you planning to go naked? (Too bad…)"

After having dressed up the girls accompanied Garchomp and waited for the reinforcements to come, they eventually arrived and barely managed to apprehend all of the pokemon.

"…At least we have clothes now" said Celebi

"Just shut up already" said Stefanie

**The end**


End file.
